


Happy Valentine’s Day

by RedxLipstick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Boys in Skirts, Car Sex, Cheerleader Katsuki Yuuri, Cheerleader Victor Nikiforov, Cheerleaders, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Condoms, Cussing, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Time, Fluff, Football Player Katsuki Yuuri, Football Player Victor Nikiforov, Lack of Communication, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, No Underage Sex, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxLipstick/pseuds/RedxLipstick
Summary: Victor, captain of the cheerleading squad, wants to wish his boyfriend, Yuuri, the captain of the football team, a Happy Valentine’s Day.And...Yuuri, captain of the cheerleading squad, wants to wish his boyfriend, Victor, the captain of the football team, a Happy Valentine’s Day.





	Happy Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day <3
> 
> Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading! This is un-beta'd so I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors.
> 
> I do not own Yuri On Ice-I just like to skate around in their world from time to time.
> 
> Soundtrack for Happy Valentine’s Day:
> 
> Cheerleader (feat. Felix Jaehn Remix) by Omi   
> Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar) by Riverdale Cast  
> I Wanna Go by Britney Spears  
> All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor  
> Bubble Pop Electric by Gwen Stefani 
> 
> *Please note: 
> 
> Football season is traditionally over by Feb. but I’ve edited that schedule for the premise of these stories. 
> 
> Victor and Yuuri are the same age in these stories, both are 18 during these stories.

There was a football game on Valentine's Day this year and Yuuri had a sinking sensation in his stomach as he led their team onto the field. He glanced over at the cheerleading squad, stretching and primping on the track portion bordering the field. If he tried hard enough, without his glasses on, he could still catch the sharp wings of Victor's eyeliner and the sparkly, pink diamond studs he wore in his ears.

  
Victor was the captain of the cheerleading squad at their High School, and the eighteen-year-old cheerleader was unbelievably gorgeous. He practically had the entire school drooling after him, and after years of following the masses of Victor's fan club himself, and awkwardly inserting himself into Victor's friend-group Junior Year with his best friends’, Phichit and Yuuko's help and guidance, Yuuri had been steadily trying to work up the courage to finally ask Victor out on a real date for months now.

  
He actually really liked Victor's bubbly personality. The cheer captain was really always cheerful and had a bright smile for everyone. Victor was unfailingly kind and considerate too. He had harassed Coach Yakov, who was actually Victor's godfather and legal guardian, into allowing the boys on the cheer squad to be able to wear the skirted uniforms if they wanted, and vice versa, for the girls to wear the pant uniforms if they wanted as well; not just because Victor wanted to wear the 'cute' skirted uniform himself, but because he really wanted everyone on the squad to be comfortable in their uniform of choice.

  
Victor's cousin, Yuri Plisetsky, had grown his hair out to his waist like Victor, and also wore the skirted uniform, but would get even more irritable and angry than usual if anyone compared him to Victor. Phichit, Georgi, Isabella, Yuuko, Minami, and Guang Hong, whom were all also on the squad, wore the skirted uniform as well; while Christope, Mila, Sara, Michele, Leo, Emil, and Seung-gil wore the pant uniform.

  
Those not in Victor's unofficial school fan club didn't like him because they said he was 'fake'. He wore a full face of makeup every day, his silver hair was always perfectly straightened and worn in a high ponytail or down around his shoulders, everything he wore, including all of his accessories, were designer, and he drove a hot pink, vintage Cadillac convertible. But Yuuri, upon getting to really know Victor after they had become friends, knew that was just the way Victor liked to present himself to the world every day, he was very giving and not at all self-centered; Victor was pretty genuine as far as Yuuri was concerned, it wasn't fake, it was just Victor being Victor in all of his extra glory.

And it hadn't taken Yuuri long to become even more smitten with Victor once they had become friends. He loved the little things he learned, like how Victor always kept 'emergency nail polish' in his locker for sad days, how his favorite color was pink to the extreme-Yuuri swore everything in Victor's bedroom was some shade of pink-and how he cried over cute dogs he saw on the streets. Yuuri loved how much Victor loved his poodle Makkachin, and Yuuri's own toy-sized poodle, Vicchan, who, though Yuuri would never admit it, was actually named after Victor.

  
But...it was Valentine's Day and Yuuri had been Victor's friend officially for exactly 16 months, 13 days, 18 hours, and...20(?) minutes now, but really, who was keeping track-Yuuri certainly wasn't, not at all-and he still hadn't actually managed to ask Victor out on a real date, just the two of them, doing something together that couldn't be misconstrued as something between just friends.

  
You know, just friend things, like all the sleepovers they'd had, spending the whole night talking about anything and everything instead of sleeping, all their shared meals and milkshakes-to save money, of course-at the local diner, and holding hands wherever they went so Yuuri wouldn't get lost behind Victor's long strides-he was so tall.

Friend things, like all the kisses, hand jobs, blowjobs, and fingering they shared when Victor pouted at him and declared that he was lonely for Yuuri's affections. Normal things, all friends did together, like all of the school dances they had attended together as official 'dates' just so Yuuri wouldn't have to publicly deal with the embarrassment of nobody asking him out for real and not in jest; which Yuuri was convinced must be a running joke amongst the student body-why else would people continue asking him to school dances as their date?

  
Ugh, and Yuuri had really wanted to ask Victor out by now so that he could gift Victor with pretty, pink flowers and a pink teddy bear, just to see his beautiful, heart-shaped smile and a pink blush on his pale face under all the makeup. Well, so that Yuuri could give these things to Victor as himself and not as 'Makkachin', which is, of course, the name he had written on the pink card tied to the ribbon around the pink rose bouquet he had placed in Victor's locker, with a pink teddy bear, secretly that morning.

  
Ugh, ugh, ugh! Why was Yuuri such a fuck up?! He couldn't even tell Victor how he really felt about him! He couldn't tell Victor that he was actually in love with him, deeply so. He couldn't tell Victor how he had wished on his eighteenth birthday to be able to always stay by Victor's side, to never part, when he blew out the candles on his birthday cake. He couldn't tell Victor how he had cried in relief and joy when they had managed to get into the same university, on early admittance for good grades, and again when Victor told Yuuri he was hoping to share an apartment with Yuuri off campus when they went to college together.

  
Otabek, Jean-Jaques, Takeshi, and Yuuri huddled up with Coach Celestino and the rest of the football team by the benches and Yuuri tried to ignore the happy yells of the cheerleaders, already belting out greetings and short cheers to get the spectators excited, and to focus on the plays he wanted to remember to direct the team with in the first half of the game.

Yuuri thought he heard Victor yell his name and when he glanced over to the silver-haired cheerleader, he saw Victor blow a kiss towards him with a wink. Yuuri blushed and sighed, sometimes he wished Victor weren't so kind to him, it was only leading his poor, gay heart onwards, alone.

  
Yuuri waved to Victor and turned back into the huddle, catching Takeshi making a joke about their football team's captain being too busy flirting with his cheerleader boyfriend to focus on the game. Yuuri sighed again and grumbled, "You know that's not true Takeshi. Let's just talk football, okay?"

He wished it were true, he wished so badly that Victor was his boyfriend, but that just wasn't the case. They were just friends. Even if Yuuri was head-over-heels in love with Victor. They were just friends. That's all.

  
Yuuri moved onto the field for the starting play soon and tried desperately not to look over at the cheerleading squad; Victor leading them in cheerful chants from his position in a full split on the ground, before he leapt into the air in a spectacular, twirling jump, that exposed his pretty, pink spanks. Of course, the pink spanks didn't match the magenta and gold of the squad's uniforms, but Victor refused to wear any spanks that weren't that exact shade of 'blush pink'-'So they match my panties, Yakov! Honestly, it's like you expect me to be a barbarian!'

  
Yuuri shook his head and brought his full focus back to the game. Even though his eyes tried to sneak glances at Victor every time he heard the cheer captain’s voice rise above the rest of the squad.

  
Half-time was torturous. Victor had choreographed a new routine for the squad. It was a remix of the song 'Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar)' that Yuuri was pretty sure he had heard on a tv show he and Victor had watched during their most recent sleepover.

  
The new routine was ridiculously sexy, at least to Yuuri, watching from the sidelines where he had snuck out from the locker room to plant himself on the bench and watch the cheer squad perform; he had promised Victor he would watch the new routine.

  
Victor was dancing front and center, his high ponytail whipping around like silver silk with his jumps and sharp movements. The top of his cheer uniform was crop-top length, so it showed off his toned, muscular abs. Yuuri felt so, so gay, and so, so thirsty just looking at Victor dancing in the little, skirted cheer uniform. At one point he jumped and landed in a full split, and when he high-kicked, Yuuri got a full view of his blush pink spanks and what appeared to be a pink, lacey garter, placed high up on one of his smoothly shaved thighs. Yuuri felt his heart sink a bit, wondering who the lucky someone was that Victor was wearing a pretty garter for.

  
They hadn't made any plans for after the game tonight; Yuuri had been too shy and scared to ask, not wanting to know if Victor already had plans with someone else. But Victor had still picked Yuuri up for school that morning, so he supposed he'd have to just take a rideshare home-something he'd never had to do when Victor drove him to school, but Yuuri didn't want to dampen Victor's Valentine's date plans.

  
Yuuri tried to pick his gay, broken heart up off the floor where it had sunk at the thought that Yuuri would be spending his Valentine's night without Victor, and head back to the locker rooms before the team came onto the field for the second half of the game.

  
Yuuri still led the team to victory in the second half, despite his heart panging every time he could hear Victor cheering, seeming like he was cheering especially for Yuuri, with all the heart-shaped smiles, blown kisses, and winks thrown his way whenever he wasn't actively playing on the field. He fumbled quite a lot during games sometimes, but when he could pull it together he did so spectacularly, and he was able to call plays very well for the team as a whole; that's why Coach Cialdini had entrusted the job of football team captain to Yuuri. But Yuuri didn't feel like a winner, not even after they had won the Valentine's Day game.

  
He trudged back into the locker rooms and hung around for a while, wanting to shower and dress-down away from all his teammates, feeling too gloomy to make small talk or to be happy about their victory. Eventually it was just Yuuri in the locker rooms, alone, and he had just stepped out of the showers, and was wiping the steam off of his glasses with a clean t-shirt when he heard a voice, Victor's voice, speak to him.

  
"Hello, my Valentine."

  
Yuuri jumped and the towel tied around his waist fell to the floor. Yuuri yelped and fumbled to pick the towel back up to cover himself before pressing his glasses onto his nose with one hand and stuttering while he blushed marvelously from his ears to his chest.

  
"V-Victor! What a-are you doing here?"

  
"Well I came to see my favorite football player, of course! You know Yuuri, they say the captain of the cheerleading squad is supposed to congratulate the captain of the football team in a special way after a victory. So, I came to congratulate you, Yuuri~" Victor purred, while sauntering over to Yuuri.

  
Yuuri froze-what was happening?

  
He tugged the towel tighter around his hips and stuttered out, "I-I thought you had a d-date tonight?"

  
"Why would I have a date with anyone but my Valentine?" Victor asked, tilting his head so that his long ponytail trailed over his shoulder enticingly.

  
"I-I'm your Valentine?"

  
"Well, of course, Yuuri, you're my boyfriend, after all!"

  
Yuuri thought maybe he got a concussion during the game and was hallucinating. Because surely, he didn't just hear Victor correctly.

  
"You're...I-I'm your boyfriend?"

  
"Uh...yes? Did you want to change that, darling? I wasn't aware that was an issue," Victor pouted.

  
Yuuri's heart started pounding against his ribs, he hated when Victor pouted, he'd do anything to turn his curvy lips back into their beautiful, heart-shaped smile.

  
"It's n-not an issue, I just, I d-didn't know that we were, dating-I mean?"

  
Victor frowned, "Yuuri, I know you're shy, and that you don't like to talk about feelings, so I had just assumed that you knew that's what we were without us having to have a big talk? I mean, you're the best boyfriend I've ever had," Victor laughed, "Why would I want to move into an apartment with anyone but my wonderful boyfriend when we go to college together? And how could I ever kiss anyone who didn't have your soft lips? My silly Yuuri, my darling Yuuri, you're so adorable~" Victor finished with a chirping lilt, grinning bigger as Yuuri blushed deeper.

  
Yuuri felt like such an idiot. He didn't even know what to think. He hadn't just been Victor's friend all year, he'd been Victor's boyfriend-the very thing he had been pining for!

  
Yuuri's heartbeat stuttered for a moment...oh God...then that meant...that if he was Victor's Valentine, if he was Victor's date, if he was Victor's boyfriend...then the frilly, pink garter must be for...Yuuri?!

  
Victor interrupted Yuuri's internal meltdown, moving even closer to Yuuri, where he stood shaking, in a damp towel, and lowered his voice softly, "Yuuri~ I know it's cliché but I've been waiting to tell you until tonight, that this last year that we've been dating, has been the best of my life. Yuuri, I am so, so in love with you. I love you, Yuuri."

  
Yuuri's gay heart actually stopped beating, he was sure, for a couple of seconds.

  
He gasped, and fumbled out, "V-Victor, you must know I love you too. I've loved you since forever ago, really," Yuuri laughed, slightly hysterically-he must actually be hallucinating, this couldn't be really happening to him.

  
"Well then, Mr. Football Captain, I have your victory spoils right here for you. Let me just bend over to get them~" Victor purred before turning around and bending over at the waist to pick some imaginary lint off of his pom-pom'd socks.

  
If Yuuri's gay heart had given out before, when Victor had declared his love for him, then surely it wasn't coming back to life now...Victor had taken off his blush pink spanks and was naked under his cheer uniform skirt...and in his perfectly, pink hole was a golden butt plug, with a heart-shaped handle set with a large, blush pink crystal.

  
Yuuri's hands went limp and sweaty, his towel dropped to the floor again, and he moved back to sit heavily on the bench behind his knees.

Is this what dying was like? If you were a good gay in life did you go to gay Heaven? Because this had to be gay Heaven.

  
Victor stood back up and turned around, his cheeks were blushed dark pink under his makeup, his ears were also tinted pink-as if he had anything to be embarrassed about-Victor was fucking gorgeous.

  
"Well, darling, do you like your Valentine's Day surprise? I know we haven't gone all the way yet, but I know I love you and I feel ready. I mean, you know I'm a virgin, like you are, but if you're not ready, we don't have to just because I want to. I just wanted you to know that I was ready, if you want, that is..." Victor babbled uncharacteristically unsure.

  
Yuuri had just realized they had actually been dating for a year a couple of minutes ago...and sure they had fooled around when he had thought they were just friends, and he had never put a stop to it, because why on Earth would he? If Victor wanted Yuuri for anything, Yuuri would give it-all of himself, everything, just to make Victor happy.

But...Yuuri had never thought he ever would have a chance of losing his virginity to Victor. And God, he prayed he would never have to have another partner after Victor, maybe Victor could be his first and his last partner.

  
"V-Victor-" Yuuri breathed out, almost clipping it to a gasp.

  
Yuuri stood up from the bench, feeling himself blush impossibly redder when he noticed Victor's eyes travelling the length of his naked body, appreciatively. He strode over to Victor with sure steps and grabbed at the cheerleader's bony hips, "I love you, Victor. I love you so, so much," Yuuri pressed the words against Victor's lips, kissing his *boyfriend* fiercely, passionately, reveling that he could finally, really tell Victor how he felt openly, and that Victor was really, actually his-as he was Victor's.

  
"Yuuri, darling, I love you too," Victor gasped against his boyfriend's mouth, already breathing heavily in the heated space between them.

  
Yuuri's hand trailed down from Victor's hip and to the swell of his ass, grabbing it lightly over the short, pleated skirt while grinding his naked pelvis forward into Victor’s prominent erection, where it was tenting the pleats around it, “Are you really ready? Do you really want to go all the way with me? Here?"

  
Victor nodded and grabbed Yuuri's quickly hardening sex with a sure hand, "Yes, take me Yuuri, right here on the floor. I want to belong to you, always, no one else."

  
Yuuri groaned as Victor massaged his length, and he gripped his boyfriend's ass harder, "Victor, I'm always going to be yours, I can't even look at anyone else, you've ruined me for anyone but you."

  
"Good," Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri's collarbone before sinking to his knees on the crumpled towel that had fallen from Yuuri's hips, which Victor spread out on the floor underneath himself.

  
Victor got to his hands and knees and wiggled his hips and ass enticingly at Yuuri, the plug glinting prettily in the dim lighting of the locker rooms.

  
"I got myself ready for you, Yuuri~ Come and get your victory spoils, darling."

  
Yuuri practically fell to his knees behind the cheerleader and reached out to tug at the frilly, pink garter around Victor’s smooth thigh, letting it snap back into place against his pale skin. Yuuri traced his fingers around the edges of the warmed plug softly. Victor moaned and shivered as Yuuri’s fingers feathered over his puckered rim, begging him, “Please darling, don’t tease.”

  
Yuuri gently eased the plug out of Victor’s hole and put it on the towel underneath them. Victor’s hole tried to clench around the air when the plug was removed and Yuuri filled the gaping entrance with three of his fingers, wanting to make sure Victor had stretched himself enough.

  
Victor whined and pressed his hips back against Yuuri’s hand, trying to fuck himself on Yuuri’s fingers like he sometimes did, but Yuuri only pulled his fingers back out of Victor and murmured, “Did you bring a condom and some lube?”

  
“I did, I tucked them into my socks when I prepped myself and put the plug in after the game, in the bathroom,” Victor giggled, nudging his ankles against Yuuri’s thighs, where they were bracketed around him.

  
Yuuri sighed, exasperatedly fond, “Of course they’re in your socks,” and reached into the cuffs of Victor’s socks, finding a hidden condom and small packet of lube.

  
Yuuri tore the condom package open and rolled it onto his dick. Then he squirted the lube out of the packet, onto his fingers, and warmed it by rubbing his finger pads together before spreading it around the rim of Victor’s entrance and slicking up his own, condom-covered cock.

  
“God, Vitya, are you ready?”

  
“Yes, Yuuri~”

  
Yuuri placed the blunt head of his cock against Victor’s entrance and nudged slightly forward, pressing himself into the cheerleader slowly.

Victor shook and moaned underneath Yuuri, trying to press himself back into the penetration, but Yuuri gripped the cheerleader’s hips tightly and stilled his movements, “Be careful, sweetheart, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

  
Victor stilled his hips but whined a bit before moaning when Yuuri started pressing his dick into Victor again.

  
Yuuri paused when his thick crown had pressed inside Victor’s entrance, waiting for the cheerleader’s muscles to loosen up and accept more of his length into his body. Victor pushed himself back onto Yuuri’s sex and the football captain’s cock sunk into the cheerleader’s ass almost to the root.

  
“Oh God-” Yuuri choked out, holding onto Victor’s hips through his short skirt so hard they’d probably bruise later, gritting his teeth and trying desperately to not cum immediately as Victor’s velvet warmth swallowed his sex whole.

  
Victor was no better off, moaning loudly as pre-cum spurted from his erect cock underneath his skirt.

  
“Move, please Yuuri, fuck me,” Victor whimpered, sounding like he was near to tears.

  
Yuuri pulled his hips back and snapped them forward, thrusting himself deeply into Victor’s ass with a slick push. He started slow but Victor wiggled his hips and begged him to move faster so Yuuri picked up the pace and fucked into Victor with hard, deep thrusts, grinding his pelvis forward when his hips would kiss against the cheerleader’s taught ass.

  
Victor was whimpering and moaning steadily underneath Yuuri, barely able to take in more than short, panted breaths, as the football captain plowed into his ass from behind, while holding onto his long, silver ponytail like the reigns to a horse.

  
Yuuri suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts and hit Victor’s prostate with the thick head of his cock, causing Victor to scream and cum all over the towel on the floor, without any direct stimulation to his own sex.

  
Victor’s knees shook and he laid his head down on his arms, trying to keep his ass up in the air for Yuuri, and to not entirely collapse as his orgasm ran through his body.

  
But when Victor’s hole started clenching rhythmically around Yuuri’s dick, spasming with a anal orgasm while Victor’s cock simultaneously gushed semen everywhere underneath them, Yuuri couldn’t hold off on his own orgasm any longer. He groaned loudly and spent inside the condom, before pulling out and tying off the top of the condom and dropping it onto the towel by the discarded butt plug.

  
Victor finally collapsed onto his belly and Yuuri blanketed the cheerleader’s body with his own, wrapping his arms around Victor and nudging his nose against the cheerleader’s ear while whispering sweet things to him.

  
Yuuri eventually got up from the hard floor and helped Victor up as well. He cleaned up the mess they had made and offered Victor an extra pair of his sweats to put on before going back outside into the chill night.

  
When they got to Victor’s car, Yuuri sat quietly in the driver’s seat before looking at Victor with reddened ears and whispering, “Happy Valentine’s Day, boyfriend.”

  
Victor giggled and pecked a sweet kiss to Yuuri’s lips, “Happy Valentine’s day, my darling boyfriend. And here’s to many more to come!”

  
*~~~*

  
Victor was going to die of thirst. He was going to die of very, very gay dehydration. How could anyone expect him to focus long enough to be a good captain of the football team when his gorgeous boyfriend, Yuuri, was prancing around the field in a short, tiny, minuscule, pleated cheerleading skirt?

  
Matters weren’t helped at all when Yuuri would notice Victor’s staring and blush beautifully, before blowing cute, shy kisses Victor’s way. Yuuri was too cute for this world and it was gonna kill Victor’s gay heart and send him to gay Heaven.

  
Yuuri was fucking beautiful. He was curvy and plump and everything delicious. Victor was wrecked, just by looking at the gorgeous captain of the cheerleading squad.

  
Yuuri did a high kick and Victor swore he saw ruffles on the back of the black spanks Yuuri was wearing under his black and silver, crop-topped cheerleading uniform. The silver, sequined headband Yuuri wore around his short hair was adorned with a black, frilly flower and large crystals that glimmered under the lights off the edges of the field.

  
Victor had tried flirting with Yuuri for years, years and years, until finally he coaxed the ever-shy cheerleader into agreeing to be Victor’s boyfriend, just last month after Yuuri had turned eighteen. Victor hadn’t told Yuuri his own eighteenth birthday wish had been for Yuuri to finally believe him when Victor said he really wanted to date Yuuri, to be boyfriends. In the end, it had taken Victor actually professing his undying love to Yuuri in front of the whole school, when they were crowned Homecoming Kings together for Yuuri to finally believe Victor really wanted him like Yuuri wanted Victor.

  
Sometimes Victor couldn’t believe this was actually his life. That the fucking gorgeous Yuuri had actually taken pity on poor, gay Victor and agreed to be his boyfriend.

  
And really, God bless Phichit, Yuuri’s best friend and also a member of the cheerleading squad, who had talked Coach Celestino into allowing the members of the squad to wear skirted or pant uniforms regardless of their gender, they could just wear whatever they were comfortable in as long as it was an official uniform. Yuuri’s plump ass was so round that Victor could see it shaking and jiggling under that short, pleated skirt with every jump and kick the cheerleader did-just really, thank God for skirted cheerleading uniforms and Yuuri’s ass and thighs coming together to give Victor frequent nosebleeds and heart palpitations.

  
And Yuuri really was the full package, along with his full figure. He was kind, funny, smart, and he loved poodles. Yuuri cried when he saw cute dogs on the streets and Victor cried because Yuuri was too cute. Victor was so gone for this boy. He was so in love.

  
Coach Yakov started yelling at Victor to pay attention to his team and to call some plays. Victor sighed, apparently it didn’t matter to Coach Yakov that it was Valentine’s Day, and that Victor was young, and gay, and in love.

  
Victor slipped out of the locker rooms at half-time to watch Yuuri and the cheerleading squad perform and he was #blessed. Victor had *no regrets*, no matter how much Coach Yakov would scream at him later.

  
Yuuri and the cheerleading squad were dancing to “All About That Bass” by Meghan Trainor and yes, hello gay Heaven, Yuuri was shaking his peachy ass to the song and rubbing his hands all over his lush curves during the routine.

  
Victor felt his dick hardening painfully under his protective cup and tried adjusting himself discreetly, before heading back to the locker rooms.

  
He was gonna marry this boy. He swore, as soon as they graduated he was gonna put a ring on Yuuri’s gorgeous finger. Victor had originally thought to wait until they had moved into a shared apartment by the university they had both been accepted to early before proposing; But Victor honestly didn’t think he could wait that long. He’d have to go ring shopping sooner rather than later.

  
Victor shook his head and tried to focus long enough to pay attention to the game, which somehow they were winning despite the captain of the football team spending most of the game drooling after his cheerleading boyfriend. It didn’t work. He caught a glimpse of Yuuri’s ruffled spanks again and fumbled the ball before face-planting into the grass like the lovesick idiot he was. Victor hadn’t realized Coach Yakov could scream quite so loudly, as he was yelled at while a vein in Yakov’s forehead looked dangerously close to bursting.

  
They won. Victor had literally no idea how, but they did win. And Yuuri crowned Victor in blue roses to celebrate his victory, and kissed him on the mouth in front of the whole school, and Victor almost passed out.

  
When everyone had cleaned up in the locker room, Victor exited and walked towards his pink, Cadillac convertible where Yuuri would be waiting for a ride home.

  
Yuuri was waiting by the car holding the pretty bouquet of red roses, and the squishy, poodle plushie Victor had gifted to Yuuri that morning for Valentine’s Day.

When he arrived, he helped Yuuri place his things in the trunk and they got settled into the car. But when Victor went to put his key in the ignition, Yuuri stopped him and mumbled with a spectacular blush, “Um…V-Vitya, I-I have a surprise for you, for Valentine’s Day.”

  
“Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything, darling, how sweet of you!”

  
“Uh, well, i-it’s n-not really a g-gift, I mean, it’s not a ‘something’, it’s a different kind of surprise.”

  
“Alright darling, what is it?”

  
Yuuri stepped out of the car, shut the passenger door, and walked over to the driver’s side of the car, opened the door, and turned around so that his back was to Victor.

Victor was confused until Yuuri suddenly bent over, feigning at tying a shoelace, and his short, pleated skirt lifted, revealing his naked ass and a silver butt plug with a heart-shaped handle, set with a red crystal.

  
“Oh God, Yuuri-” Victor choked out, as Yuuri stood back up quickly and turned around to face Victor, blushing furiously red.

  
“I-I know we haven’t gone all the way yet, but it’s Valentine’s Day and I love you and I thought if you wanted to, I’d love to lose my virginity to you, so I got myself ready while you were showering and changing,” Yuuri practically squeaked out, his face, ears, neck, and chest blushing scarlet.

  
Victor’s ears were ringing and he was pretty sure his nose was bleeding again. He gaped at Yuuri, hands shaking.

  
“I mean, i-it’s okay if you don’t want to, I just thought-”

  
“Yuuri! Of course I want to! I love you, and have you seen you?! You’re so fucking gorgeous, how could I not want to lose my virginity to you too? And God Yuuri, I was already planning on shopping for wedding rings for you soon! Of course I want to!” Victor blurted out-well, his proposal wouldn’t be a surprise now, but that was alright, he was already ridiculously obvious in his affections for Yuuri.

“Wedding r-rings…Vitya, I love you too!”

  
Yuuri clambered into the car, seating himself on Victor’s lap, while Victor laid the seat back so he was laying down while Yuuri straddled his hips.

  
Victor didn’t think he had ever unzipped his pants and grabbed his dick out of the fly quicker, but Yuuri was scrabbling with his fingers too, reaching back to pull the plug out of himself with a breathy moan.

  
Yuuri reached over to the glovebox and pulled out the spare condoms and lube Victor kept in there-‘Just in case, Yuuri; You never know when I might want to get to my knees to suck your pretty dick or finger your pretty hole.’

  
Yuuri rolled a condom onto Victor’s dick and lubed it up, making sure to add extra lube around his own hole, before sinking himself down onto Victor’s cock, slowly until his body had taken Victor’s sex in to the hilt.

  
Yuuri and Victor both groaned when Victor was fully inside of Yuuri. The cheerleader reached his hands out to lace their fingers together, and began to rock his hips slowly, whimpering as every sway of his hips pushed the plush crown of Victor’s long, curved cock against his prostate gland.

  
Yuuri continued rocking his hips in little circles on top of Victor, while their fingers remained interlaced together, and they panted into each other’s mouths, exchanging messy kisses.

  
Victor started to suck marks into Yuuri’s neck and collarbones when Yuuri stiffened before he shook through an orgasm, ejaculating in between their bodies. Victor couldn’t hold on once Yuuri’s velvet heat was tightening and fluttering around his sex, and he filled the condom in Yuuri with his own release.

  
Yuuri stayed on top of Victor while they tried to catch their breaths.

Yuuri suddenly giggled and drew a heart into the fogged up window of the car and whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Vitya, I love you.”

  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, my Yuuri.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought by leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
